<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝔻𝕖𝕧𝕚𝕝'𝕤 𝔸𝕗𝕥𝕖𝕣 (𝔹𝕠𝕥𝕙) 𝕠𝕗 𝕌𝕤】 by M1lkT3aa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262787">【𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝔻𝕖𝕧𝕚𝕝'𝕤 𝔸𝕗𝕥𝕖𝕣 (𝔹𝕠𝕥𝕙) 𝕠𝕗 𝕌𝕤】</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1lkT3aa/pseuds/M1lkT3aa'>M1lkT3aa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Card Games, Cults, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Massacre, Multi, Russian Roulette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1lkT3aa/pseuds/M1lkT3aa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ɪᴛ's ʙᴇᴇɴ ᴛʜʀᴇᴇ ʏᴇᴀʀs sɪɴᴄᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ɪɴᴄɪᴅᴇɴᴛ, ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴜʟᴛ ᴅᴇᴄɪᴅᴇs ᴛᴏ ʜᴏʟᴅ ᴀ ᴡʜᴏʟᴇ ᴍᴀssᴀᴄʀᴇ ᴊᴜsᴛ ʙᴇᴄᴀᴜsᴇ. ᴏɴᴇ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜɪʟᴅʀᴇɴ (ᴏʀ ᴛᴡᴏ ɪғ ʏᴏᴜ ʀᴇᴀʟʟʏ ᴄᴏᴜɴᴛ sᴏᴅᴀ,) ᴇsᴄᴀᴘᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ sᴛᴏᴘ ᴛʜᴇᴍ. (ᴏʜ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴜʟᴛ ʟᴇᴀᴅᴇʀ's ʏᴏᴜɴɢᴇʀ ʙʀᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴛᴏᴏ.)</p><p>ᴛʜɪs sᴛᴏʀɪᴇs ᴄᴏɴᴛᴀɪɴs ᴍᴇɴᴛɪᴏɴs ᴏғ ᴍᴀss sᴜɪᴄɪᴅᴇs, ᴍᴜʀᴅᴇʀ, ɪᴍᴘʟɪᴇᴅ ᴄʜɪʟᴅ ᴀʙᴜsᴇ, ᴅʏsғᴜɴᴄᴛɪᴏɴᴀʟ ʀᴇʟᴀᴛɪᴏɴsʜɪᴘs, ʀᴜssɪᴀɴ ʀᴏᴜʟᴇᴛᴛᴇ, ᴀʟʟ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɢʀᴏss sʜɪᴛ. ʀᴇᴀᴅ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴄᴀᴜᴛɪᴏɴ.,</p><p>ᴏʜ, ᴀɴᴅ ɪ'ᴍ ɴᴏᴛ ᴍᴀᴋɪɴɢ ʜᴜᴍᴀɴ ɴᴀᴍᴇs ғᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇsᴇ ᴘᴇᴏᴘʟᴇ. ᴀʙsᴏʟᴜᴛᴇʟʏ ɴᴏᴛ. ᴛʜᴇʏ'ʟʟ ɢᴏ ʙʏ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ᴄᴏᴏᴋɪᴇ ɴᴀᴍᴇs ://</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mint Choco Cookie/ Lilac Cookie, Raspberry Mousse Cookie/Yogurt Cream Cookie (Cookie Run), Vampire/Yogurt Cream Cookie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(there's are just my headcanons I have! please keep that in mind!!)</p><p>- Pomegranate, Lilac, and Yogurt Cream are siblings, Pomegranate and Lilac are twins while Yogurt Cream is the younger sibling.</p><p>- Peppermint and Soda are also siblings, age 15 (Peppermint) and 18 (Soda), (12 and 15 before the three years)</p><p>- The cult is <em>still</em> relevant. ofc.</p><p> </p><p>and for the love of fucking god <strong>PLEASE</strong> don't ship peppermint x lilac. this is an obvious one ://</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not even the 2nd chapter and Peppermint Already broke both their legs, except a stranger helps them :D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I told you. It isn’t needed.”</p><p>“Yes, it is. This is what mother wants. Corruption.” </p><p>“Corruption…? No no, that’ll be too easy. Why corrupt them when we can kill them into mass suicide?” </p><p>“Corruption is what mother asked for.” </p><p>“I. Don’t. CARE. Your beloved ‘mother’ is dead to me.—”</p><p>“—Which, FYI, she doesn’t even see you as your child, your daughter. Just a ‘loyal’ servant and nothing else.”</p><p>“Oh? If she didn’t see me as her child, then why did you get thrown out? Hm? For not complying with her plans? Or maybe...She didn’t think you were worthy..?”</p><p>The other twin started to tear up, nothing came out their mouth as the other looked at them with a blank expression, watching them cry over something so...stupid. </p><p>“You’re weak. Crying like this.” She watched them sob for a bit until they looked up at her. </p><p>“Fuck it—Just corrupt them. I honestly don’t care anymore. They’ll kill each other anyways.” </p><p>“Heh...When you’re weak like this you’ll give in to anything...But enough chattering… </p><p>...This is your plan you know.”</p><p>——</p><p>“This sucks—I miss the ocean…” I muttered to myself. It’s been three years since the incident. People actually died. I and a few others I honestly don’t even care about survived. The ‘government’ wants the children to stay in this really...bland tower until everything is settled again. Which isn't too bad for the first 3 days until it gets fu—freaking repetitive. I had to look back at my older brother who's just sitting on the couch, I could tell he misses the ocean too.</p><p>I didn’t realize I was humming to myself until I caught myself. There’s mostly blood on the streets, some strange dots—oh wait, that’s dried up flesh. My long sleeves dropped to my elbows when I placed one of my arms on the railing. </p><p>“You’re bored?”</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>“Is the tv working or is it still...Static…?” I don’t know much about technology because I’ve been...Y’know lived on the beach for my entire life. </p><p>“Still static.”</p><p>“Ok.”</p><p>I stood there for a bit until I said something again, “Hey.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“It’s been three years, three since you and I’ve seen the ocean again and been in this..this tower. When are we getting out?” </p><p>He didn’t answer me.</p><p>“Well, uhm...I’ll find a way to get out of here...You can come along if you want.” I paced around the room for a while until something clicked. There were spate flat sheets that were stored in a small cabinet. I tied them together with one another. It took a while because there were so many—Wait no, the person dropping off clean bedspreads and stuff accidentally dropped off more than we needed, so that was a good thing. I feared that there weren’t enough, or even worse, fall to my death trying. </p><p>I finally finished the ‘rope’, which looks pretty decent. I walked back to the balcony and tied the end to one of the poles. I dropped it to see if it was a good length or not. Surprise surprise, I couldn’t see where it stopped but I hopped at a floor that wasn’t *too* high up so I won’t get injured too badly. </p><p>“Kay, I’m going now. Like I said earlier, you can come if you want…” I said loud enough to hear, but not to alarm anyone on other floors. He just simply nodded.</p><p>I went over the balcony railing, making sure I was holding the fabric tight enough to not slip or worse...I would’ve lied if I’ve gotten goosebumps when I felt a rush of air passing by when I was holding it. Nothing too bad. I dropped down a few stories until my sleeve wanted to roll back up and I free-fall until I grabbed the ‘rope’ again. My legs slammed onto the concrete floor of another balcony. It hurt like satan. Luckily no broken bones as of now...There would be bruises later.</p><p>I made it to the 12th floor, which, to my disappointment, the rope ended there. </p><p>Well, this sucks. </p><p>I still held onto the rope, wondering what the hell I’m going to do next. I slipped a few times but caught it just in time. I blinked a couple of times, with the pain in my legs. I decided the only option is to just jump down to each balcony railing and sacrificing my legs to escape by destroying them while not trying to die. </p><p>I let go of the ‘rope’ and COMPLETLY missed the first balcony so I grabbed ahold of the next. My legs being whacked against the concrete, I fought the urge to cry in pain but kept it all in. now my legs were hurting like hell. I was starting to regret this. But I need to escape.</p><p>...Until my hand slipped and fell 11 floors into a bush. </p><p>And HOW am I not dead yet?!</p><p>——<br/>“Hey.”</p><p>“Wake up.”</p><p>“Are you dead or something?!” </p><p>“HELLO?!” </p><p>I opened my eyes to see someone with light purple with their hair up. The pain in my legs were unbearable.  </p><p>“Huh…?”</p><p>“You um...Fell.”</p><p>“...And who are you?”</p><p>“Oh right. That fall probably gave you brain damage too…”</p><p>“What...fall?” Until everything clicked. “Oh right…”</p><p>I tried standing up, but every bone below my waist HURT. Tears stinging my eyes because of how much it hurts to even stand, hell, being in that position alone hurts.</p><p>“It hurts to even stand…”</p><p>“Are you ok…?”</p><p>“What do you think? I just said it hurts to even stand.” I scoffed. The thorns were really cutting into my skin and it’s not helping with my pain. “Anyway, Weren’t you the cookie that was a bitch to everyone in some sort of killing game…?” My senses are coming back, which is good.   </p><p>“Y-you didn’t need to put it like that…!”</p><p>“Sorry..? You just remind me of him. Anyways, help me out of this bush. The thorns are stabbing me at this point.” I started to pick out one but the pain was twice as worse as when left alone.</p><p>The entire time it was just pain. Nothing more, nothing less. I couldn’t even stand up either. </p><p>“Hold on hold on.” the swine thought for a second before coming up with something. He was ‘born’ in a merchant family and somehow he ✨magically✨ learned magic, so if that was the case then he could heal a kid that just fell 11 floors!</p><p>“Ok ok….Uhm, this *may* hurt, ok??” he didn’t know what to do at this point. He may just witness someone fall 11 floors down.</p><p>...And that someone was me.</p><p>“May?!”</p><p>“Y-yeah, just shut up and let me focus—” </p><p>It took a bit until I felt nothing more than stinging, still better than feeling like having both your legs getting run over twice by a truck. </p><p>“Thank you—I’ve still haven't gotten your name yet?” I said standing up at least I don’t feel pain anymore.</p><p>“Wait no—I think I remember now. But you know mine right…?”</p><p>“Hm?—Oh yeah, Um Peppermint right…?”</p><p>“Right..” </p><p>“How’d you get here anyway?” </p><p>“It’s a long story.”</p><p>“Oh…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AND WE'RE BACK! sorry for the long wait, my bathroom was being reworked and other stuff happening, but I'm back! :D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A mother, happily with her two twins that were just born. A mother who will soon become a horrible person to society. </p><p>The twin’s names were Pomegranate and Lilac, Pomegranate being 4 minutes older than the other. They were one when Yogurt Cream was born. Enchantress couldn’t take care of three kids for some reason, and dropped him off in a rich family, thinking that they’ll take care of her baby instead of taking care of her own. <br/>——<br/>Another year went by and it was the twin’s second birthday, even though it was far too young to influence them into taking beside her side and taking over the world. Neither of the twins knew why, but it’s ok because they were one at the time and didn’t know anything. </p><p>3 years went by and they were 5. They were inseparable. They were like best friends. Even though one of them was mute (except around Pomegranate, the one they trusted with their whole life because well, she’s their twin.). It didn’t mean that they can’t talk to each other using writing. It was an ongoing thing until they were six. <br/>——<br/>A few years went past and Dark Enchantress thought it would be a perfect opportunity to tell her little twins that she’ll take over the cookie world and they will be there to help her on her side. Besides, they’re old enough to make their own decisions…</p><p>...That’ll lead to their faith.</p><p>The older twin accepted her own, making Enchantress assistant and no longer her daughter that she gave birth to, but a person that sold her soul (not physically) to the devil, the undergrounds, the depths of hell. A person that’ll help take over the world and make everything and everyone falls into despair and chaos. </p><p>The younger twin, however, simply refused. </p><p>The woman told them, “No? What do you mean ‘No’?! This is a simple life and death choice—” The young one pulled their arm away, seeming to hint to their mother figure that they don’t want to become her. At all.</p><p>“Well, fine then. If you’re not going to accept my offer then you’re worthless to me. Leave my premises.” </p><p>And Lilac did just that.<br/>——<br/>However, they lurked around the castle for a while to watch what their mother, or what they call her now— “Lady” does. It wasn’t long until Enchantress caught them and kicked them out for real. Leaving them lost for a couple of days.</p><p>Of course, being born by the evil lady meant that they all got her horns. While Pomegranate hid hers (she was allowed to by special permission by her mater.) Lilac wasted no time trying to remove them by force. It hurt like hell, and unbelievable pain, but both horns were destroyed sitting on a rock that they were bashing their head in. Bleeding badly and feeling light-headed, they passed out right there at the moment. </p><p>When they woke up they felt dried blood on their face and some on their arm and shoulders. Getting up to get the dried up blood off them, then staring at the lake for a while, blankly staring at the reflection.</p><p>Is...is this who they wanted to be..? Someone that wants to kill innocent people for fun? For your gain? They blinked again, then getting up. Not after looking at their reflection again then walking away.<br/>——<br/>Everything else...Was so...Blurry to them. </p><p> It just...skipped time for them. They were being kicked out, talking to themselves for weeks on end, starting to drift out of reality, then blacking out. then...Someone. Someone that they won’t forget within their whole life. And this person was Yogurt Cream.</p><p>Now, They didn’t know that he was related to them, their memory was way too hazy to know anything. The only thing that they knew was their name and their thoughts. Believed that he was the one that owned them, their master, someone that’ll fill their self-indulgent. On the outside they show no emotion rather than just a resting bitch face that they can’t exactly control, but on the inside, they liked to please him, do things for him, protect him. </p><p>That lasted for several years. </p><p>Now, oh, now they’ve become what they didn’t want to be, the lady that gave birth to them, the lady that kicked them out when they didn’t want to become her. They don’t even want to say the lady name knowing that if they did then they’ll be filled with unforgivable sorrow that they would never feel in the years that they breathed, lived on this forsaken earth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. So...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Please read.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey, so if you follow me I post cookie run for like a YEAR, and since I’ve been watching HXH more and losing interest in cookie run, I’ve decided to leave the fandom as a whole. Why is this? Because I’ve gotten more attached to HXH and not to mention devsis’s are literally spewing new cookies left and right and not really paying attention to the cookies that are ALREADY in the game. (yes I’m still salty that they didn’t do anything for vampire when he was in the event.)</p><p>Don’t worry, I’m not deleting my cookie run posts, but I won’t post anything related to cookie run anymore. I’m sorry.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>